


Fic requests

by TeenDarling2301



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeenDarling2301/pseuds/TeenDarling2301
Summary: Hello ao3 writers. I’ve been looking for certain fics or there are fics that I want but haven’t found so I was wondering if someone would be lovely and write them for me. Here are my requests...





	Fic requests

** Requests: **

\- This can be original or use already existing twins like the Dolan or Dobrev twins where they have a huge argument and one of the twins die ( if it’s from the existing twins can it either be Ethan or Lucas)

\- A Dick Grayson fic where Wally is still alive and he’s present when Luther kills Dick 

\- A fic where Dick is biologically Bruce’s and he raises him alongside the Grayson’s as an uncle or something 

\- a crossover fic where Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne are together and they adopt or have twins. The twins can be already existing or they’re Dick and Peter and if it’s mpreg Tony dies at birth

\- I think this fic already exists but it’s one where Yoongi is agust d and he writes a song about being in the music industry from his own experience but people think he’s talking about national sweetheart Park Jimin and he’s suicidal so when he begins to receive hate he plans to go through with killing himself.

\- Dick is Damian’s biological father which they find out when dicks really hurt and needs a blood transfusion 

**Author's Note:**

> These are the ones I can think of at the top of my head so if anyone does write a fic or find the ones I asked for please tag me so I can see and read them. Thank you 😊


End file.
